


Quietus

by VoidySkelecat



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidySkelecat/pseuds/VoidySkelecat
Summary: At the dusk of a cycle, two former enemies find comfort in one another.
Relationships: Garland (Final Fantasy I)/Warrior of Light (Dissidia)
Kudos: 23





	Quietus

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing I did between working on a longer work.
> 
> Had this sitting in my docs for... about a week now and only now decided I actually wanted to upload it. 
> 
> Have to contribute to my rarepair somehow ✨👌

The Warrior of Light woke to heavy darkness and a deep quiet and for a moment he panicked, fearing he'd been snatched from the airship in his sleep. His breath hitched and he froze, only relaxing again when his fingers dug into skin. Gradually he became aware of the heat radiating from a much larger body, the very same form he laid curled against. 

Memories emerged from the fog as he took inventory of the parts of him that hurt: his throat, spans of his skin where Garland had scratched him, and spots where he'd bitten him. They'd danced as they always did, but this time Garland had convinced him to stay. He didn't mind, the memories of the night before were pleasant. If he dug, he couldn't almost taste the man's lips against his when he'd kissed him before burying them both in a layer of blankets.

The Cornelian knight was a light sleeper. The sensation of nails pressing into his skin roused him into reaching out to touch the smaller man's face. The Warrior let out a huff and leaned into the touch, marveling at how quickly the man could flip from scathing violence to tenderness. Garland sat up as he said this, snapping his fingers to light one of the torches and fill the room with a soft orange glow. 

"We have hours until dawn," he murmured. "What stirred you?"

"Fear, I suspect," he replied. 

The knight inclined his head, looking unimpressed. "Of what? What of all things could hurt us, the gods' greatest champions?"

"Divine retribution for your hubris, perhaps," he told him. 

He was seized by a whim that had him pressing ever closer to his bedmate and letting his fingers ghost over his chest. Garland watched him with quiet interest and laughed gently when he finally moved to drape himself over the Knight's torso press his ear to his chest. He merely laid there, listening to the steady pulse of his heart. A much-needed confirmation that he was present and alive and not some construct of some spiteful entity's illusion. 

"It is not hubris if it's grounded in fact," came his reply came easily for it was grounded in belief. His fingers rose to stroke the Warrior pale hair and scratch his hair as one might a cat. He didn't purr, but he did let out a satisfied huff.

"The cycles care little about our strength, and any day we could be killed, only to return without the memories we've worked so hard to keep."

He still had no memory of his past before he'd come here, and as far as he knew he didn't have one in the first place. But he'd made memories. Made friends and learned to be human again, that he more than just a warrior made to fight in a war.

"If you should lose yourself now, Warrior of Light, then I will be there to pick up the pieces and make you remember."

There was to be a battle tomorrow. Cosmos was sending them all out in final, earth-shaking assault against Chaos's forces. It would be brutal and violent and he was to fight Garland with tooth and nail and kill him if he could. He knew now that if it came to it, Garland would fall on his sword to keep the Warrior alive. It hadn't always been that way, but love was a vicious creature and it had claimed them in its silken claws.

Garland had the rare fortune of keeping his memories with each new rebirth, but there was no guarantee it would stay that way. There was always the possibility that Chaos would reach inside his head and pluck these memories and feelings from him like a week in a garden. Then once again they'd be enemies.

But the Warrior had the fortune of knowing that Garland wasn't evil at heart. Yes, he loved violence and combat with the fervor of a warlord, but he was still human. A human as capable of feeling all those messy emotions men were so inclined to feel. More human than the warrior, if Garland's words were to be believed.

"What if we defeat Chaos and the cycles should end?"

Cosmos had promised to return them all to their homes, but the Warrior had no home. He was a product of this lifeless world, made to fight, and should the war end Cosmos would have no use for him. Garland would die his final death and the Warrior would join him.

"Perhaps I'll commit mutiny and join you in your fight against Chaos," the knight answered. "Then plead for Cosmos to take me with you when I am returned to my world.

"There's no place in Cornelia for ilk such as myself, but we can make ourselves a new home…"

"Perhaps we could become mercenaries," the Warrior replied. "Try as I might, I can't imagine you retiring your blade and settling somewhere peaceful, and I know not of a life without war."

"Perhaps. There's always a war to be fought. But do you not crave peace?"

"I crave the end of the cycles and my servitude to Cosmos. I care not what I do afterward."

Silently he added  _ 'So long as I'm not alone in it.' _

"Then we will go where the path leads us."

Garland sat up, drawing the Warrior of Light into his lap as he went. "We still have a few hours 'til daylight, but I doubt either of us will be able to sleep again."

"No, I think not."

"But I doubt you intend on returning to your friends so soon."

He shook his head. "No, not yet." 

"Then I can think of a thing or two to occupy your time."

He gave Garland a heavy-lidded stare. "And what would that be?"

Garland cupped his face and drew a thumb over his bottom lip before leaning in and claiming his mouth. The kiss was rough and wanting and ended with the Warrior nipping the larger man's lips. Garland hissed and pulled away, only to claim one of the Warrior's hands and kissed the tip of one before sucking it into his mouth. He dragged his teeth over the pad and licked the salt from it. His eyes remained pointedly fixed on the Warrior's the entire time, watching his pupils dilate with interest.

"I see. And how would you like to do this?"

He was prepared to deny any requests for things on the rougher end of the spectrum. He was tired and still tender in places from their last romp. More than that, he didn't feel he was in a good enough place emotionally to handle it, regardless of whether he on the giving or receiving end. He'd break long before they were finished and he doubted he'd recover in time for…tomorrow.

Hells below, he was dreading tomorrow.

"If you would ride me…"

Ah, that was simple enough. 

He leaned in and gave Garland a quick, chaste kiss before climbing off him. Garland watched him, eyes sweeping over the naked planes of his chest and stomach, tracing the muscle without so much as a touch. The Warrior returned the favor, marveling at the sheer size of the man sharing his bed. It was remarkable how gentle such a being could be, and how violent. 

The Warrior's lips parted when his gaze settled on the steel grey curls between his legs where his cock was already beginning to show interest in the spectacle.

Garland propped himself and watched with anticipation as the Warrior slid open the drawer on the nightstand and retrieved a condom and the bottle of lube they kept there. In theory Garland could just manifest it and be done with the whole thing, but the chance one of their enemies would sense it tonight was too high a risk, so they kept these here just in case.

"You'll have to prepare me," he said as he climbed back onto the bed. 

Garland nodded, reaching for him even as he came to settle in his lap. He could feel Garland's arousal against his behind even as Garland brushed his fingers through the Warrior's hair. They left it a moment later and Garland leaned back into the pillows, beckoning his lover to come close. He complied and Garland kissed him, a chaste act that rapidly grew heated.

Garland's hands hooked around to grip the Warrior's ass and abruptly he was pulled up. His head bumped the headboard lightly, but he was too distracted by the sudden presence of a warm tongue lapping at his breast to care. He sighed, closing his eyes and nosing at the crown of Garland's head. He laid there, basking in the warmth of the larger man and the little jolts of pleasure his tongue was drawing from him. 

His mouth kissed up the Warrior's chest and he began sucking lightly at the crook of his neck, drawing a soft ' _ oh' _ from the Warrior and sending the blood south. He gripped the pillow when Garland added just enough teeth to mark him.

Then the hands were skimming down his back, applying the lightest pressure. One stopped to knead the flesh at his hip, while the other brushed a finger down the cleft of his ass, making him shiver. The finger ended its search by pushing inside his his sex, already loosed and soaked by the attention the man was giving him. He lifted his hips into the touch, sighing as Garland pumped his finger in and out of him, adding another a short time later.

He was slow about it almost unbearably so, but the Warrior wasn't prepared to pick up the pace.

By the time Garland pushed a third finger into him, he was gasping into the man's hair and holding onto the pillows for dear life. Garland's free hand had come around to his front and was working at his clit. Insofar he'd done nothing to ease his own arousal, which laid heavy and erect against his belly.

"Garland, I'm close," he managed to pant. 

The knight let out a rumble beneath him. "Let me see your face then."

He pushed himself up so that his face was in view and met Garland's gaze. The man's eyes were blown wide and he looked so utterly pleased with himself. One, two more plunges and the Warrior came, only just able to hold himself up a moment or two longer. But his legs were shaking, so he slumped against Garland and lay there, panting against his neck.

The knight was still hard. He could feel the press of him between them and almost felt guilty because he wasn't confident he could do a round two. 

Almost.

So he let himself recover for a few moments, listening to Garland's unsteady breaths before slipping off him pressing against his side. 

Garland watched him with apparent relief as he skimmed his hand over the knight's side and over his belly. Propping himself up, he took his length in his hand and lazily ran it over the length of his shaft. Garland grunted, hips arched into the touch and the Warrior sat up, gaze sliding between the lust addled eyes of his lover and his engorged cock.

"You recovered fast."

He hummed. "A bit."

He kept the same pace: agonizingly slow with just enough pressure to leave the man panting and softly begging, but never enough to give him any relief. He would draw him close to the precipice, only to pull away.

"You're testing my patience, Warrior of Light."

His voice was a hiss, matching the weak anger in his eyes. 

"Perhaps, but you test mine every day - it's only fitting that I get my revenge."

"And how long will you drag this out..?"

"If we had the luxury of time? Perhaps all night. For now, I think you've had enough."

He gave Garland a rough jerk that had a groan escaping from his lips. A few more and the knight was spilling over his hand and belly. Garland made a rough noise as he came, and slumped against the pillow. 

"Fuck."

"Since when did you learn to curse?"

"A side-effect of spending any amount of time around you is accidental, and irreversible contact with Prishe," he mumbled out. 

The Warrior laughed weakly. "Yes, well, there are worse people to spend your time with."

"Cosmos, for one."

The Warrior exhaled sharply but didn't say anything in retaliation. A full minute of uneasy silence passed before either spoke again. 

"Perhaps we should clean ourselves up."

Garland nodded.

The pair rose from the bed and made their way to the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
